When two hearts become one
by purplepidgioncommandbase
Summary: sequel to: the past is the past not the future. Helen and Will are searching for the Alantar dagger that could save Ashley's life but there's something that will isnt telling her. Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

I lowered Ashley down on the bed and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Tell me everything you know about the two daggers Will" Helen demanded.

"Supposedly the two daggers were made in heaven. Lucifer, before he fell, created the Loclar dagger out of iron pounded in with nightmares and God created the Alantar dagger, the antidote, with silver pounded in with the clouds of heaven. When Lucifer went against God he took seven angels with him and he also took the Loclar dagger. Now its said that he attempted to take both the daggers but God stopped him. While they fought the Alantar dagger fell to earth and as far as Heaven and Hell are concerned monks in Paris recovered it and have hidden it away in their church, which one nobody knows" I concluded.

"That settles it. I'm going to do some more research on the two daggers and when I have everything I need we are getting on my jet and leaving" before she left she planted a kiss on Ashley's forehead then hurried to her office.

I turned back to Ashley and put a stray piece of her beautiful blond hair behind her ear. "This is all my fault. If I had just stayed away you wouldn't be in this mess. I'm so sorry" I brushed my hands against her smooth cheeks.

"First Alicia, and now you. Maybe I'm just not meant to love? Maybe all I meant to do is kill" I got up from the bed and walked over to the window and looked down at the drop that could take my life if I so pleased.

Should I just be selfish and take my own life to stop my suffering? Or should I slowly watch Ashley die from my own mistake? Both options sickened me but the first one sounded like the easiest thing to do so I climbed up on the ledge and looked down at my soon death.

With just one step I could end all the suffering that had filled my heart for decades. I closed my eyes and took that one step.

Wind whipped past my face as I fell and a smile graced my features. That smile soon faded when pictures of my beloved Ashley filled my mind. I tried to shake free of the images but they kept returning.

I opened my eyes and saw that I was about to make contact with the asphalt. This was it. No more suffering ever again, just the blissful sleep that I had been dreaming of for what seemed like a lifetime.

**Author's Notes: Sorry for the cliffy but I need to restock my ideas of what happens next. Review if you want more or else this could be the first and last chapter.**


	2. the wrath of the devil

Suddenly I felt a pull, the same kind of pull I felt when I flashed out of an area.

I opened my eyes and I was lying face down in Ashley's room on her red carpet. I cursed so loud that god and hell could hear.

"Suicide would only bring you back to me" said a voice that made the hairs on my neck and arms stand on end. I looked up and saw Lucifer lounging in a leather armchair.

"Can't you let me suffer in peace?" I pulled myself up from the floor and leaned against the nearest wall.

"You and I have a lot to discuss. It would appear that you have broken many, many rules Will and you know that I can't stand troublemakers" he got up from the armchair and walked towards. My posture stiffened in anticipation of an attack.

"You were one of my most valuable fighters Will, it truly was a shame when you left. Lorial was a mess so I finally made her go after you but it would appear that the bond you two had is no longer in motion leaving no one to save you" he lifted his hand and my throat closed up. In reflex both of my hands went to my throat.

I slid down to the floor. Gasping for air. "I'm giving you a choice Will. Either you allow Ashley to die peacefully and you to die a very gruesome death, by my hand I might add or you die a very gruesome death and Ashley and all of her friends and family follow suite if you find the Alatar dagger and wake her. It's your choice Will, but I'm hoping you choose the more favorable one. I haven't had anything to do lately" he smiled and showed his spiky white teeth. He then disappeared.

Once he vanished I could breath again. I collapsed to the side and coughed while trying to breath in as much oxygen as I could swallow. Once I was breathing properly again I staggered to my feet and dragged myself over to Ashley's side.

"I'm not going to let him hurt you" my throat my dry and raspy from the lack of oxygen "I promise you I'm going to make this right" I leaned over and kissed her agonizingly perfect lips then pulled back.

Helen entered the room and hurried over to me. "I think I have a pretty clear idea of where the dagger is but we have to leave immediately. We can't risk to waste anymore time" she pulled my arm and dragged me away from Ashley. "I could get us there faster" I reminded her "you have your limits Will. You have to have a clear idea of where you're going and I don't have enough time to explain so we're taking my jet and leaving. Henry will be watching over Ashley while we're gone" she pulled me down the hallway and out the front door.

**Author's Note: So here's the 2****nd**** chapter. Hope you enjoyed it because this was one of my first favorite chapter's of the story. Review please because I depend on you're reviews to carry on.**


	3. the line

The whole flight Helen and I were silent.

She typed on her computer and I stared out the window and watched the clouds go by.

Helen still hadn't told me where we were going she simply said that I would find out when we land. But we just weren't landing fast enough and I was beginning to lose my mind.

I didn't tell Helen about my little visit from Lucifer and the impending death sentence he had placed upon my head because she would only ask questions. But would she have even cared? It was me that had brought this upon Ashley? And it would surely be me that would kill both of them in the end.

Everyone knows to never cross the devil but I was already a dead man as it is so why shouldn't I be able to save at least a few innocent souls before he came to throw me back into the pit? Would my sacrifice mean anything? Would I be remembered as a killer or as a hero, most likely a damned soul that had jumped when he should have fled for his life.

The jet lowered to the earth and the jet ran along the strip of landing area until it came to a complete stop.

Helen gathered the things that she had brought along and we both exited the jet.

A man dressed in a pair of white slacks and a faded green shirt was waiting for us by a shiny red Volvo.

The man greeted her in a language I didn't understand and she too replied in the same language. The man held the back doors open and we both climbed inside. He walked around to the driver's side and got in.

As we drove I caught glances of little straw huts and dirt roads leading to private properties but what really kept my gaze was the ancient stone church that towered into the sky like an elevator to heaven.

When the car stopped and Helen got out my hands curled up into fists. I shouldn't be here. No demonic thing was allowed to step on holy ground and as soon as I stepped over the line there would be hell to pay for the trespass.

"Are you coming Will?" asked Helen who had already crossed the line. "Yeah" I got out of the car and slammed the door shut behind me. The Volvo took off.

I stood at the very edge of the line and took in shaky breaths. I was royally pissed that Helen hadn't told me it was **this** church that we were going to and that it was **this** land that we were going to be standing on.

Many things had happened here and already my body was feeling the burning rage that god was sending down on me. 'I shouldn't be here I shouldn't be here' my mind kept ranting at me. Pleading me to flash out.

Helen was becoming impatient. She walked over to me and grabbed the sleeve of my coat and tried to pull me over the line but I resisted. "No!" I pulled out of her grip and took a step back. She looked at me confused.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she took a step towards me. "I'm surprised you don't know Helen. This is holy ground! No demonic thing can pass on holy ground without feeling the wrath of god. And of all the churches and places the knife had to be hidden here? This is as far as I go," I stated.

"I see…I'll go by myself then" she turned on her heels and walked into the church.

"You made the right choice" I whipped around and saw Lucifer with a smirk on his face.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the cliffy but my mind needs to take a nice little R&R to come up with what happens next. You know my pleas so review please if you want more!**


	4. a showdown of blood

"Now honestly I would have loved to be able to come down here and kill everyone in sight but I guess I'm going to have to just settle with killing you" he sighed.

I was overcome with the sensation of someone squeezing my heart with all they're might and lighting it on fire. I dropped to my knees and clutched the area where my heart is.

He walked over to me and squatted down in front of me. "It really is a shame having to kill you. I had so many plans for you but you just had to go and get all human on me. It really does sicken me that someone like you would do that to me! Of all people!" he ranted. "Betrayal runs in the family" I wheezed and smirked knowing that it would piss him off.

If it was possible steam would be coming out of his ears. I was rewarded with a stabbing sensation in my chest. I cried out in agony and fell onto my left side.

"You always had the tongue of a serpent Will but I have always had the firery wrath of a scorching wildfire and I'll be damned if I'll allow you to live another second without feeling the needles of pain" he stated "then I guess your already covered on the 'damned' department" I retorted. He got up from the ground and kicked me in the gut.

"So much like your mother. Only good for one thing, getting on my nerves" and with that he smashed his hand down on my chest.

I was never one for pleading but I wasn't ready to give up on life yet. "You know you don't want me dead! I mean too much to you! Who'll take over your gone? Huh dad? Whose gonna take over the family business?" this stopped him.

"Playing the wild card are ya son?" he got up from the ground and turned his back on me. "Buts that's why you left in the first place. You never wanted to take what will be rightfully yours because you're afraid" he challenged.

I pulled myself up from the ground and planted my feet firmly in the dirt to keep my balance. "Of course I am" he turned to face me I took a step towards him. "When I let that darkness out I disappear. Become what fills peoples nightmares. To become that is like becoming my worst nightmare filled with pain, blood, fire and corpses for miles and miles, never ending corpses" I shaked away the mental image I was giving myself.

He walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "That was a memorable try Will but I'm afraid I'm still going to have to kill you" bursts of energy shot though my body and I was forced to my knees by the force of the blows he was giving me.

My vision began to blur and I could feel myself being pulled out of my body. No! I was not going down without a fight. I summoned all the power I had within me and sent it out.

The green energy literally shot out of my body and shot my father fifty feet away. That had taken a lot out of me but I managed to get to my feet and wobble towards him.

This fight was far from over. It had only just begun.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hope you like the twist. And hopefully you shall review because I need you to show me the love by pressing the review button and sending me some much loved comments.


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note: Hi people I have debated over this for a while and I don't want to be the mean author but I am requesting three more reviews before I post another chapter.

**As soon as I get three more reviews I'll post the next chapter. And trust me you'll want to read the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

He was lying on the ground, not moving, and knowing my father he was most likely planning his next course of action.

Once I was standing next to him I gathered as much strength as I could muster and kicked him in the gut. He gasped in surprise.

That was when his next course of action came into play. He grabbed my ankle and threw me across the line. As soon as my body crossed the line and made contact with the ground my entire body felt like hellhounds were ripping me to bits.

I cried out in agony and my body trembled and quaked like I was being electrocuted in the electrocution chair.

As I suffered my father got up from the ground and dusted the dirt off his clothes. He looked in the direction he had thrown me and saw that I had crossed the line, and was suffering for it.

He walked over to the very edge of the line and glowered. "The only person whose going to torture him is me so stay out of this one!" with one quick motion, while flinching from the pain he received, he pulled me back across the line then just to show he wasn't saving me threw me up against the nearest tree.

The sudden release of pain shocked me and then when the pain inexplicably I cried out in surprise and pain all at once.

Apparently my father had decided that he wanted to punish me himself and had thrown me into a tree. My head and body felt like I had just gone five rounds with Mike Tyson and had lost miserably.

He walked over to me and picked me up by the collar. "Now I'll be rid of you for good" the hand that he was holding me flamed like the flames from hell. But before he could claim the glory of my death I did one final act. I flashed out and reappeared in the last place a demonic being should be: inside the church where the wraith of god held no mercy for a damned soul. I could hear my father cry out in fury then his voice disappeared altogether. I had a feeling that he had gone back to his kingdom to come up with plan B on how he was going to kill me.

The pain I was feeling now was fifteen times worse then the pain I felt outside. In here felt like I was being held over a fire and allowing every piece of my skin be burned off then letting it heal but as soon as pink showed the torture would continue.

My breathing became ragged and my vision began to darken. I heard a frantic voice but it sounded gumbled and dark so I couldn't make out who was speaking and what was being said.

My vision faded altogether and I could hear no more.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the cliffy and I hope you enjoyed this chapter so if you want more review!**


	7. Author apology

Author's Note: After all the complaints of me blackmailing? and holding chapters for ransom I have a made to vow to never blackmail or hold chapters for ransom ever again. I only did that because I wanted to see if people were still reading my fanfiction. I sincerely apologize for doing so and I have made it my new year's resolution to never ever blackmail or hold chapters for ransom ever again.

**Once again extremely, excruciatingly sorry for making anyone upset.**

**Please oh mighty forgive me!**


	8. an unpleasant past comes to play

**I should warn you that there are a few curse words in this chapter.**

Helen didn't know what to do. Will didn't have a pulse and she didn't know what to do to bring him back to life.

She looked frantically around the room. She needed his help in getting the Alantar dagger because there were many obstacles that she could never get through without Will's help. As she looked around the church her eyes landed on the holy water font positioned next to the entrance.

She got up from the floor and hurried over to the font. She didn't have a cup or anything to fill holy water with so she would have to compromise. Cupping her hands she scooped up some holy water and dashed back over to Will. "My dearest apologies" she said then dumped the water on Will's face.

As soon as the holy water made contact with his skin he jolted up and screamed so many curse words that she would have to have herself cleansed from the profanity.

Helen took out her handkerchief and wiped the holy water off his face before any further burns could be made. Will's breathing came out in gasps. He turned to face her.

"What the hell was that for? I must have third degree burns all over my face" he scoffed "not quite actually, I wiped the holy water off before it could do any real severe damage" she got up from the floor and pocketed the handkerchief. Will lye on the church for a few more seconds because there was a high pitched squeal thundering into his eardrums. He covered his ears in an attempt to quiet the noise but the squeal kept the same tone.

Helen noticed his discomfort. "Will are you alright?" she asked concerned "can't you hear that?" Helen listened but only heard the sound of the wind blowing through the trees. "I don't hear anything," she reported, "how can you not hear that? It sounds like someone's holding a blare horn to my ear" he grimaced.

She helped him up from the floor and swung his arm over her shoulder. "We have to find the dagger Will," she grunted as she supported his weight and walked towards a door that she was sure, from her studies, let to the dagger.

She pushed the door open with her foot and walked through. There was a spiral staircase leading down to what she speculated was some sort of storage room. They carefully began to descend the stairs.

When they were what appeared to be halfway down the staircase Will asked her a very good question that she couldn't answer. "Where are the monks? If the Alantar dagger is truly here they would never leave it unguarded" he asked through gritted teeth. "I'm not sure but if they are hiding somewhere I have brought some protection that we can protect ourselves with" she replied confidentially. But she didn't feel the least bit confident. Where were the monks? Will had a point, if the dagger truly was here there would be more than a dozen monks walking through the church on high alert.

They finally reached the bottom of the steps but what they found wasn't a storage room, it looked like a dungeon. There were chains trailing down from the ceiling, cells that lined the walls and a whole wall filled with what looked like Medieval torturing devices.

"It looks like a dungeon. But what would a dungeon be doing in a church?" she asked herself but Will answered, "to punish the fallen" he removed his arm and stumbled forward. Helen tried to help him but he pushed her away.

He walked over to the wall and examined them. He turned back to face her. "These haven't been used since Lucien fell," he informed her. Then he walked back over to one of the cells and she could see the shiver course through his body. "You've been here before haven't you?" she inquired. She heard him sigh and he turned to face her. She could see that he was trying to keep the tears in but they seeped through anyway.

"When you're the son of the devil your pretty much referred to as the Anti-Christ and when you step anywhere near a church you can feel God's eyes searing into your entire being. That's one of the reasons why I reacted so strongly to seeing this church. You see I have been here but I wasn't exactly a guest" he took a shaky breath before he continued. "I was treated as a slave. They caught me while I was wondering not too far from here, wanted to get away from my dad, they got from behind, I tried to fight back but there were too many of them and I wasn't as strong as I am now. One of them knocked me out or something because when I woke up I was chained to that wall over there" he looked at the chains then immediately retuned his gaze to Helen. "They claimed that what they were doing was a cleansing ritual but I knew better then to believe that bull. I was being punished for the blood that runs through my veins. I was facing wall and my shirt and coat had been removed. They started talking a language that I didn't understand and the suddenly it appeared that they had come to an agreement or something because one of them picked something up. I later found out that it was a whip. They gave me fifty lashes. By the time they were done my entire was numb because all of the pain my body could muster up was gone. They threw me in a cell and I was kept here for God knows how long. After what felt like a few months I rallied the other fallen and we escaped. Some of us didn't make it but the fallen that did are loyal to me this day" he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Do you know where they have hidden the Alantar dagger?" she had a suspicion that he did but he had been lying to her up from this point. Will appeared to contemplating on telling her or not. He appeared to have come to a decision because he took another deep breath and leaned against one of the cells. "When you're here for as long as I was you tend to see things. You see everyday three monks would come downstairs and take one us and we would be tortured but one day when I was being taken I saw something. A monk was in a praying position on the floor in front of what looked like an alter of some sort. He was saying something in that language and when I looked closer I saw that there was a dagger sitting on a stand. I'd never seen the dagger before but I don't know this sudden wave of unease came over me, like I was afraid or something, when my torture session was done I asked the guy I was sharing a cell and he told me that it was the Alantar dagger. At first I didn't believe him then I started asking around and every single person told me the same thing so I just accepted it even though the dagger had been lost for over a 100 years" he looked down at the stone floor. "Why didn't you tell me this when I told you to tell me everything you knew about the dagger" she stormed over to Will and glared at him "because I repressed that memory so that I wouldn't wake up screaming every night from the same goddamn dream!" he got up from the cell and his voice got higher "you have no idea the came of torment I went through! I will forever be scarred from the time I was prisoned here. Yes I know not telling you was a huge mistake but not telling me where we were going was an even bigger mistake. It might not look it but this place is deadly. Even Lucifer himself won't enter!" he brushed past her.

Helen whipped around and clamped her hand on his shoulder preventing him from leaving. "You are not leaving until we have the dagger and Ashley is awake" he turned to face her and her hand fell back to her sides. "Fine but when Ashley's awake I'm gone" he hurried past her and she followed.

**Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter because I had fun writing this one. So ya all know the drill. Review please!**


	9. snatch,grab and flee!

As I led Helen down a hallway I sensed that someone was following us. I took a quick glance behind my shoulder but only saw Helen who had a very determined/pissed expression on her face. She was still pissed at me for not telling her everything I knew about the dagger and she had every right to be mad but most of what I had told her was my past, a past that wasn't my past alone but hundreds of other fallen.

"How much farther?" she suddenly asked after about five minutes of silence had passed. "Not much further, we should be there in a matter of seconds" I stopped in front of a door and my hand shakily reached out for the handle but froze a few inches away. "What are you waiting for? We haven't got much time" when I continued to stand there, not moving, Helen pushed me aside and opened the door before I could stop her.

As soon as the door was opened a whip lashed out and whipped her left cheek leaving a long red gash she stumbled backwards and touched her cheek but when she came out of her shocked faze she whipped out her gun and looked around for her assailant but he was nowhere to be found.

"Whoever you are show yourself!" she was about to enter the room but I pulled her back and placed her behind me. She looked at me with a clearly irritated expression. "Stay behind me and put that damn gun away! Trust me these monks are quick little bastards" I gripped her elbow and cautiously entered the room.

I looked around the room. There wasn't a speck of dust or even any cobwebs hanging from the ceiling. The floor was made of stone and there in the center of the room stood the alter I had seen all those years ago. Candles were lit all around the dagger that was on a stand.

With another quick check I slowly made my way over to the alter. I reached out for the dagger and just as I was about to touch the handle another dagger comes out of nowhere and imbeds itself in my right shoulder. I cry out in pain and agitation and just as I was about to pull the dagger out a monk flies out at me and tumbles Helen and I to the ground.

When we make contact with the ground the dagger twists around in my shoulder and I hissed in pain. I look up at monk and he immediately begins to pummel my face in. Helen managed to get up from under me with some cuts and bruises and aims the gun at the monk's head. "Get up now or I swear I will shoot you in the head" the monk stopped punching me and looked up at her.

This was just the distraction that I needed. I grabbed his wrist that was poised in a fist and threw him over my head where he collided with the wall and was knocked out cold. I got up from the ground and spit out the blood that was filling my mouth. "Grab the dagger Helen! More should be coming down here any second" she quickly responded and grabbed the dagger.

I put my hand on her shoulder and just as I was about to get us out of there more monks barged in. There wasn't enough time so I did the only thing I could do. I phased Helen and the dagger out and was immediately knocked to the ground by over a dozen monks.

They kicked me in the ribs, punched me in the face and they pretty much used me as they're own personal punching bag.

I was grateful when the pain became too much and my body put itself to blissful sleep.

**So tell me how you liked it…please review because I am desperate to get atleast a few more reviews before this story wraps up. So please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. a heroes last stand

~Helen~

Helen reappeared in Ashley's room.

Henry, who had been reading a book in one of the chairs almost, fell out of it in surprise. Once he composed himself he got up from the chair and walked over to her.

"Your back!" he exclaimed and hugged her. She cringed from the discomfort the cuts were causing and he pulled back.

He saw the cuts. "Are you okay?" he asked concerned "I'm fine" she walked over to Ashley's side and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Where's Will?" he suddenly asked. Helen sighed, "He didn't make it" she replied sadly "he-he's dead?" Henry stammered unable to except what he had just been told. She turned to face him. "I'm not sure. He saved me so that I could get the dagger out and the last thing I saw of him was him being tackled by over a dozen monks" she stared down at the dagger.

Henry walked over to her and eyed the dagger. "Is that it?" he asked in awe "yes and we must hurry, I'm not sure if there is a time limit" she studied the dagger as if looking for instructions.

"So how are we going to do this?" Henry sat down on the other side of the bed, next to Ashley. "That's what I'm trying to figure out," she thought long and hard and then Will's words came back to her.

"_There's rumored to be another dagger that can lift the curse if stabbed through the heart of an equal"_

She gasped in realization. "What? What is it did you figure something out?" he asked anxiously "I know how to wake her" she stated "how?" he asked curiously "by saving Will and getting him back here" she got up from the bed and made her way for the door. She stopped in the doorway and turned to face Henry who was staring at her in confusion. "Come on. I am going to need you and your gadgets if we are going to pull this off" she then turned on her heels and walked out. After the shock of Helen actually wanting him to go with her wore off he jumped off the bed and hurried after her.

~Will~

I woke to the searing pain of what felt like hellhounds ripping me to bits.

I screamed in agony and my head whipped up to the heavens above.

"It wakes," said a voice. My head dropped to chest and I breathed in heavily, not willingly to lose any a single breath.

"It would appear that times haven't changed much," I said in a pained voice. I slowly craned my neck to look at the hooded figures. The one in front of me held a metal bucket that I assumed had holy water in it. I eyed the bucket and laughed. "Holy water? You've got to be kidding' me. All that does it burn a little. I guess since my absence you guys have gotten soft" I was suddenly struck across the head with the metal bucket. I could feel the fast flow of blood dribbling down my face and dripping on the floor.

Three of them, who were holding ropes, stepped forward. Two of them went to the sides of the chair and the other stood behind me. The hooded figure that stood in front of me let his hood down.

He was an old man who had kind blue eyes, a bald hair and a scar that ran from his left eye to his nose. He bent down and stared deep into my eyes, almost as if trying to look into my soul. That is, if I had one that I wasn't sure of.

"You wont be able to escape this time" with a nod of his head the man behind me clamped his beefy arms around my neck. I struggled and tried to claw at his face but the two monks restrained my arms and tied them down to the arms of the chair I was sitting in. Once my arms were tied down the monk behind me wrapped a coil of rope around my chest and tightened it in a knot in the back of the chair.

I looked at him incredulously. "You seriously think that you tying me down will stop me from escaping?" I let a small chuckle escape and for it I received a punch in the gut. I wheezed from the air that was let loose and attempted to gather more but the rope around my chest made me cough instead.

"It may appear an easy escape but you'll be too weak to even try" the old man smiled. "What kind of torture is on the menu today?" I knew I should stop with the sarcasm but if I was going to die I was making damn sure that every word I every wanted to say to these guys was heard.

The old man stepped away from me and walked over to a robed monk who, like the other monks had his hood hiding his face. The old man whispered something in his ear. The monk nodded then hurried out of the room. He walked back over to me with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Lets just say that this will be your last meal" "like in the bible" I mocked. This earned me a hard slap across the face and I felt a cut open up.

The man returned and he was carrying a small wooden box that had a cross carved into the lid of the box. He walked over to the old man and handed the box to him, the old man handled the box as if it were a newborn child.

"This was made by a monk by the name of Leonardo Chivinook in the late 1800. It was built to punish the fallen for defying god and for sending sin into the world" he explained as he carefully unlatched the lid. With one hand under the box he reached into the box and pulled out what looked like a Medieval choking device.

The old man walked around to the back of me and carefully fastened the choker around my neck. Once the choker was in place he walked around and stood in front of me. "You shall be punished for your sins against the lord" he reached towards me and I tried to move away from him but that didn't do me any good. He pressed something on the choker and I felt it begin to squeeze my throat. Stopping the air from coming in or out. Not only could I not breath but it was also cutting into my skin and causing thin streams of blood to drip down my neck and stain the collar of my shirt.

I tried to cry out but nothing came out. I squeezed my eyes shut and curled my fingers into the wood of the chair. I could feel the chair's arms began to crack from the pressure I was putting on them.

The monks stood by and watched. Not one of them turned to look away from the sight before them. All of them wanted to see this fallen's execution.

With all the pain that I was receiving my powers went haywire. Green currents danced down my body making the ropes that restrained me begin to smoke. The choker squeezed tighter and the blood really began to pump.

With all the power that was coursing through me I began to glow a vibrant green. The monks had to shield their eyes or else they would be blinded. The ropes sizzled and the choker fell to the ground.

My eyes snapped open and I stood up from the chair and the ropes dropped uselessly to the ground. Still glowing the vibrant green. I walked towards the old man with a look of death on my face. The coward backed up into a corner and frantically searched for something to use to defend himself. The other monks were too terrified to even move.

I reached out for him and he started muttering a prayer. When my hands made contact with him his praying stopped and his face contorted into an image of pure agony. He silently screamed in pain until the last of his breath was used up. Once he was dead I let go of him and his body dropped to the floor. The other monks gasped. I turned to face them and glared at all of them.

None of them moved. Frozen to the spot. I walked over to one of them and removed his hood. A young man who looked to be no more than 27 looked up at me with his pleading eyes. I glared at him and shook my head as if in disappointment. I then moved on to the other monks and one by one removed their hoods, revealing all their faces.

Once all of their faces were revealed I walked back over to the center of the room. All eyes were trained on me.

I looked around at all of them. Pathetic people who were lost in the past. I know that fallen have done many things but times have changed, and many of the fallen that they have tortured and killed were innocent of the crimes they were bestowed upon.

"For over a century now you people have hunted down and killed the fallen. I understand the reason as to why but times have changed. The fallen have changed. There are only so many fallen left that follow the path that I have chosen. To be good, they have simply been mislead by Lucifer and believed that he was showing them better way. They are the victims. But to the ones who have sworn allegiance to Lucifer and have taken human lives and have sinned in many other ways are the ones who should be here receiving the execution that you tried to lay upon me" I looked at them all in turn.

"Many of us want redemption, all of us just want to left in peace, and yes, I'll admit that a handful of us have committed more sins since we have come here but everyday we try to redeem our past and try to live our lives without the fear of being hunted down like wild animals! I simply ask you to actually look deep into the fallen and spare the few that deserve to be spared" by now the vibrant green had turned to a dull yellow and was slowly going back into my body.

The door suddenly burst down and in walked Helen and Henry who had weapons pointed at the monks nearest them. The monks gasped in surprise and by instinct positioned themselves to attack but before any of them could I sent a wave of electricity through them and the collapsed to the floor. Not dead, just unconscious.

Henry stared at me in bewilderment then slowly lowered his weapon. Helen's weapon was already back in its satchel and she walked over to me. "Are you alright?" she asked as she examined the cuts on my face and neck "I'll be fine" I replied. Henry walked over to me and stared at the rows of people on the floor. "How did you do that?" he asked in awe "it's complicated" he gave me a questionable look then turned his attention to Helen.

"We have to get going," he reminded her "yes of course" Helen placed her hand on my shoulder. "We must hurry Will" I nodded in agreement and placed my hand on Henry's shoulder and we phased out.

We reappeared back in Ashley's room.

Helen rushed to Ashley's side and took the dagger out of her coat pocket. Henry walked to the other side of the bed and looked down at Ashley. I took a deep breath then walked over and stood beside Helen.

"Remember what you told me Will? About how to lift the curse?" she said "yes" I replied. She looked at me then held the dagger out for me to take. "Helen I'm not-" "it has to be you" her eyes began to tear up and she quickly tried to wipe the evidence away.

Henry was completely oblivious to what was going on. "What are you two talking about?" he demanded hating to feel like the imbecile in the room.

"I need you to do something for me Helen" she looked up at him "anything" she replied "a man is going to appear and as soon as he does I want you to take this dagger and stab him in the heart" Helen was about to interrupt me but I stopped her "don't ask me how I know just trust me. He's going to try and kill you and you cant let that happen. This dagger is one of the only things that can kill him, that's why he tried to steal it, because he wanted to destroy it so that he would be invincible" I looked deep into her eyes "I promise" she replied after a few moments of thought.

I sighed in relief. I accepted the dagger and sat down next to Ashley. I leaned down and delicately kissed her on the lips then pulled back. "I will always love you Ashley…You are the light that showed me that I can have love in my life and I thank you for being the light that showed me the way" I brushed the tips of my fingers against her cheeks. "You are truly an angel of the lord" and with one final kiss I brought the dagger up and plunged it into my heart.

As soon as my heart had been pierced Ashley's eyes open and she looked around the room. Taking large gasps of air.

Henry was standing beside the bed completely shocked into total silence about what had just occurred.

Blood began to bubble out of my mouth and I crumpled to the bed. Ashley shot up and quickly crawled over to me.

"No! Will stay with me please please I love you. Stay with me!" she cradled my head and sobbed.

Helen stood by the bed and allowed the tears to escape as she watched her daughter trying to fight a losing battle.

I reached out and stroked her cheek. She leaned in and cherished the touch. My heart ceased along with my breathing. My eyes fluttered until finally they closed for the final time.

~Ashley~

As will laid in her arms she wept for her love.

Why did he do this to her? Why did he have to go and leave her?

She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw her mother with streams of tears running down her cheeks.

"He can't be dead mom! He can't be!" she refused to accept it. She wouldn't accept it.

"I'm so sorry honey but he's gone" she managed to choke out.

Henry was up against the wall with his back turned to them crying his eyes out.

Suddenly a man appeared out of nowhere just as Will had said he would. Helen quickly noticed him and regretfully pulled the dagger out of Will's stilled heart and threw it at the newcomer who received it in the heart.

A look of shock came on his face. He looked down at the dagger then back up at Helen who was doing her best to glare at him through the sorrow she was already feeling for Will.

He pulled the dagger out then dropped to his knees. With the look of shock still on his face then he fell to the side and disappeared.

Ashley looked at her mother who shook her head and they both returned their gazes to Will's body.

"I loved him mom. I really did" she whispered sorrowfully "I know you did honey, I loved him like a son" Helen ran her hand through Will's untamable blond hair.

"He'll receive a hero's burial, like he deserves" said Helen. Ashley nodded her head in agreement then cradled Will's head to her chest and continued to weep.

**OOOOHHHH I killed Will. Don't you folks worry this isn't the last chapter there is more to come. Review please because I depend on you to continue on through the setting sun.**


	11. The Funeral

~Ashley~

The following morning Henry, Helen, Ashley and Big Foot, who were all dressed in black, were standing outside next to an unmarked grave.

Helen took a deep breath then spoke. "Will was not just a good man, he was also a hero. He sacrificed himself to save Ashley's life and for that I will forever be grateful. Even though Will was a fallen and he had his dark times I know for a fact that he would not stop fighting for the greater good until he breathed his last breath. I feel honored to have known him for as long as I was able to and even though we fought and argued I loved him like a son and he will always have a place in my heart" tears were now blurring her vision and she took out her silk handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes.

Henry spoke next. "I didn't get to know Will very well but from the time that I spent with him I can conclude that he was selfless, had a wicked sense of humor and that he would go to hell and back to protect he people he loves. I'll admit, when I first met him I didn't think much of him fore the way that he used his snarky remarks but after a while I felt a great amount of respect for him. I'm going to miss him and I hope that wherever he is he is in peace," he concluded.

It was now Ashley's turn. She was twiddling a blood red rose between her fingers and bit her lip to prevent another sob from escaping. "When I first met Will I was chasing him across the city and when he gazed at me with his perfect blue eyes I couldn't help but feel complete bliss towards him. When I found him in his old apartment he was a wreck. He kept trying to persuade me that he was monster but I refused to believe it, I still refuse to believe it. I'll always love you Will" the tears were now cascading down her cheeks and she let out a pain filled sob. Helen pulled her into a hug and she cried into her shirt while Helen tried to comfort her.

Ashley pulled away and took in shaky breaths. "If you guys don't mind I'd like to say goodbye in private," she said barely above a whisper. "Of course" Helen kissed her on the head then Henry and Big Foot followed her back to the sanctuary.

Once they were out of hearing range she stood in front of the gravestone and sank down to her knees. "Why did you have to be so selfless Will? Why did you have to go and sacrifice yourself? When I met you I felt alive for the first time for a while now and now that your gone I don't know if I can go on without seeing your smile, your perfect face and that ever charming sense of humor of yours. It seems like every good thing in my life is taken away from me and now I'm just suppose to let you go? I want to hate you so much for leaving me like you did but I can't because all I feel is sorrow and regret for not being able to have one last day with you. I pray that you are back in heaven and that god has welcomed you with open arms and you are treated as a hero like you deserve. I'll never forget you Will, never ever. I love you Will, always and forever" she kissed the palm of her hand and pressed it against the tombstone then got up from the ground. She placed the rose on top of the grave. Gave it one last long look then walked away.

~Will~

I suddenly awoke to find myself engulfed in darkness. I reached out and found a solid object over my head and all around me. I began to panic.

I was buried! Alive nevertheless and if I didn't calm down I was never going to get out of here so I took deep calming breaths then closed my eyes and phased out of the confines.

When I opened my eyes instead of standing in Ashley's room as I had hoped I ended up standing outside of the sanctuary in front of an unmarked grave. When I thought about it I realized that this was my grave.

Helen, Henry and Ashley thought I was dead And then the memory of Ashley lying in the bed sleeping a dreamless sleep, telling her that I loved her and finally me stabbing myself in the heart with the Alantar dagger.

I stumbled back from the realization and took in deep breaths trying to calm myself. I was dead, at least, I was but if I had died then how come I was standing on my own two feet, with a heartbeat and a full set of working lungs? I believed in a lot of things but not of someone coming back from the dead.

Rain began to come down, and hard. My clothes were soaked in a matter of seconds so I concentrated and found myself in Ashley's room.

~Ashley~

Ashley crawled up with a pillow and continued to cry her eyes out. She wept and wept until she had no more tears to cry and suited with dry sobbing.

It was when she sensed someone watching her that her body stiffened and she cautiously reached under her pillow and grasped her gun. She quietly took the safety off and silently counted to three then whipped herself off the bed and pointed the gun at…Will?

She lowered the gun until it was aimed at the floor. "W-Will? How is this possible?" she took a step towards him. She noticed that he was soaking wet so she looked out her window and saw that it was raining outside. She looked back at him.

"I don't understand. You were dead. I held your lifeless body in my arms" she was starting to get suspicious. She raised the gun again and aimed it at his head. "Your not Will. You can't be" she made an angle around him without taking her eyes off him.

"What do I have to do to prove to you that I am?" he asked cautiously with his eyes following her every twitch.

Ashley thought about it for a few moments and then it came to her. "Kiss me" she replied. "Fine" he walked towards her and Ashley's body stiffened in case of an attack. Once Will was standing in front of her he cupped her cheek and leaned down and kissed her with such passion that Ashley gasped in shock. This was Will! He was alive!

She wrapped her arms around Will's neck and pulled him closer to her. He suddenly reached down and picked her up and slammed her up against the wall. The kiss intensified. Both of them were roaming each other's mouths and they're hands were going all over they're bodies.

Will sucked on her neck and she groaned in pleasure. She then started to unbutton his shirt. Once his shirt was open she ran her hand down his bare chest then kissed every part of it, this time he growled from the arousal her touch was causing him.

Will carried her over to the bed and laid her down then he hovered over her and continued to make love to her.

What felt like a century later they both lye in the bed exhausted. Ashley was curled up next to Will who was had one arm wrapped securely around her waist while he stroked her hair.

"That was amazing" Ashley sighed heavenly "I haven't felt this way for over a hundred years" he replied.

"Promise me that you'll never leave me again" she took one of his hands and kissed every knuckle. "I promise" he replied.

~Unknown~

We stood on a hill a good mile away from the sanctuary and pondered over what we had just done.

"I still say it's a mistake," said my companion.

"He is the only one that can stop it from happening. We didn't have a choice" I replied.

"Yes we did. We could have let fate run its course and found a new savior" she looked up at me. "I hope you realize that by doing this we have just put a huge target on ourselves and I must warn you that if I go down I am taking you down with me" she stated.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you" I rubbed the area where the knife had pierced my heart. It was still sore.

"If this ends badly the consequences will be severe. No one is supposed to play with life and death," she said with a deadly serious tone.

"I am quite aware of that but there is now way that I will allow this peaceful world to come to an end" and with that I phased out.

His companion stayed behind. "I only hope we aren't too late" and with that she also disappeared.

**The End**

**Author's Note: See this isn't a tragedy. And if you guys are lucky there will be one more sequel. So ya' all know the drill press the review button and give me some feedback. THANKS!**


End file.
